Une rencontre inattendue
by Ilda
Summary: OS Post-Poudlard. Hermione n'en peut plus d'être seule face à ses sentiments et part à l'improviste dans le sud de la France...un séjour placé sous le signe de la malchance? cela se pourrait bien! HG/SS


_Voilà un petit OS sur mon couple préféré..._

**Une rencontre inattendue:**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione fixait avec envie la carte animée qu'elle avait reçue la semaine précédente.

Avec en fond, une mer étincelante illuminée par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, Harry et Ginny lui adressaient de joyeux signes de main, une expression de béatitude sur leur visage.

Ses amis devaient sans aucun doute passer une lune de miel très agréable dans le sud de la France…

Elle releva les yeux et promena son regard sur son salon qui lui servait de chambre.

Depuis plusieurs jours, la pluie battait tristement les carreaux, et n'arrangeait rien à son humeur morose et mélancolique.

En soupirant, elle se dirigea à pas lents dans sa cuisine, reposant au passage la photo sur son bureau, encombré par une pile de dossiers divers.

Sans se préoccuper de la pluie qui tambourinait contre la lucarne, elle piocha au hasard un biscuit et le grignota en laissant son esprit divaguer au gré des nuages qui défilaient.

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'elle s'était séparée de Ron Weasley et qu'elle habitait ce petit appartement perdu dans un quartier moldu…

A la fin de la guerre, elle avait poursuivi ses rêves, menant brillamment plusieurs formations de front qui lui donnaient désormais accès à une dizaine de métiers.

A la grande surprise de tous, elle avait refusé le poste d'enseignante en Métamorphose que Minerva souhaitait lui confier, pour pouvoir « se consacrer pleinement à ses études d'Herbologie. »

En réalité, Hermione nourrissait depuis longtemps le vœu de devenir maîtresse de potions, et avait ainsi prier le professeur Snape de la prendre comme apprentie, ce qu'il avait accepté d'assez mauvaise grâce.

En parallèle, elle avait décroché un poste au département de la Juridiction et des Droits des Créatures Magiques, et avait gravi si rapidement les échelons, qu'elle était dorénavant Directrice du réseau alors qu'elle avait à peine vingt-trois ans.

Malgré cela, Hermione se sentait profondément insatisfaite – notamment dans sa vie amoureuse- en dépit des innombrables diplômes dont elle était couverte.

Tout avait commencé un an plus tôt, alors que Ginny et Harry projetaient de se fiancer. Hermione avait pris brusquement conscience de l'évolution de sa relation avec Ron qui, bien que peu agitée, était tout sauf fusionnelle.

Au fond, elle avait toujours su que Ron n'était pas son genre d'homme -et réciproquement- mais avait préféré jusque là, fermer les yeux et se convaincre d'une passion inexistante.

Elle avait donc laissé leur couple s'enliser dans la routine, et débordée par un emploi du temps surchargé, elle avait ignoré délibérément le tournant qu'avaient pris ses sentiments…

Peu à peu, la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Ron s'était muée en une affection fraternelle ; tandis qu'un certain professeur -dont elle avait toujours admiré l'intelligence- la laissait de moins en moins indifférente.

Pendant plusieurs mois, elle avait lutté contre elle-même, se persuadant que la tranquillité de leur couple était une promesse de bonheur, comme ne cessait de le répéter Mrs Weasley.

Toutefois, ses résolutions avaient été mises à mal lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de l'intérêt grandissant que lui portait Snape…

Ne voulant pas blesser Ron, Hermione avait longuement repoussé le moment d'aborder ce sujet crucial mais, contre toutes ses attentes, le futur mariage de sa sœur avec son meilleur ami le poussa à réagir de sa propre initiative.

Il avait perçu les changements progressifs dans l'attitude d'Hermione, et malgré la douleur que lui inspirait une telle perspective, il avait saisi cette occasion pour mettre les choses au point.

Finalement, ils avaient décidé d'un accord commun qu'il leur serait préférable d'entretenir une simple relation amicale, dépourvue de toute ambiguïté.

Hermione avait accueilli avec soulagement cette décision salutaire et avait entamé une nouvelle vie de célibataire sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment que les choses se corsèrent, grâce à l'intervention bienveillante de Severus Snape…

oOo

Un son lointain de cloche résonnait dans l'air chargé de senteurs, exacerbées par la chaleur moite qui régnait depuis quelques jours.

Une silhouette sombre sortit soudain d'un porche dont l'apparence luxueuse était visiblement ternie par le temps.

Les pavés millénaires de la placette semblaient assommés par le soleil de plomb, et seul un mince filet d'eau, provenant d'une immense licorne de marbre, chantonnait imperturbablement.

La plupart des sorciers avaient déserté les lieux au profit d'endroits plus frais et ombragés, et même les éclats de voix ou de rires qui s'échappaient des maisons alentours ne parvenaient pas à tirer la place de sa somnolence.

L'ombre, qui ne paraissait pas être affectée par cette chaleur écrasante, s'engouffra d'un pas alerte dans une rue perpendiculaire.

Snape marchait vivement, et ses lèvres minces s'étiraient presque en un sourire de satisfaction : la conférence avait vraiment été à la hauteur de ses espérances !

Les thèmes abordés avaient été très intéressants, -passionnants aurait-il même avoué si son orgueil n'avait pas été froissé par la présidence de son confrère français.

Non, décidément, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu ; sa seule déception avait été de ne pas voir Miss Granger parmi les chercheurs présents.

Quoique après les évènements malencontreux survenus trois mois auparavant, il avait comme l'intuition qu'elle cherchait habilement à l'éviter.

Malgré lui, son cœur se serra à la pensée de cette nuit merveilleuse –la plus belle de sa vie- où il avait partagé son intimité avec elle.

Quelle ironie du sort que cette nuit inoubliable soit aussi l'erreur la plus monumentale qu'il n'ait jamais commise !

Cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il nourrissait à son égard des sentiments trop tendres pour faire honneur à sa réputation, et malgré l'affection évidente qu'elle lui portait –la dissimulation n'était pas au nombre de ses qualités de Gryffondor- il s'était fermement interdit une relation qui sortirait du cadre professionnelle, ce qu'il avait entièrement respecté puisque leur nuit célébrait en quelque sorte la fin de son contrat d'apprentissage…

Hélas, la réalité l'avait vite rattrapé, et il s'était brutalement rendu compte dans un éclair foudroyant de lucidité, que cette nuit était sans doute pour elle qu'une aventure passagère -rendue d'autant plus séduisante qu'il avait mis plusieurs mois à céder- mais qu'en aucun cas, elle projetait entre eux une relation sérieuse.

Et il fit tout ce que sa dignité lui permettait encore : une lettre de rupture posée le lendemain matin sur l'oreiller, avant de rejoindre les imbéciles sans cervelle à qui il dispensait habituellement ses cours.

Ce jour-là, le regret d'avoir survécu à la morsure de Nagini (grâce au bézoard qu'il portait en permanence sur lui) avait atteint une intensité douloureuse inouïe; non seulement parce qu'il avait perdu -sans espoir de retour- la seule femme qui avait su lui redonner son humanité, mais aussi parce qu'il se savait condamné à enseigner à des élèves perpétuellement ignorants jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Ce qui le confortait dans son idée, que succomber au poison aurait été préférable…

Poussant un soupir attristé, il entra dans une vieille bâtisse en essayant plutôt de se concentrer sur les nouvelles facultés de la Tue-Loup.

oOo

Après avoir déplacé quinze fois son bureau de place, Hermione changea trois fois la couleur du papier peint -successivement en jaune pâle, rose pastel et bleu ciel- pour finalement remettre la teinte beige initiale puisque c'était celle qui jurait le moins avec les rideaux verts criards (qu'elle se promettait d'enlever chaque jour depuis huit mois...)

Avec un soupir las, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, ferma les yeux et essaya d'évacuer la tension ambiante.

Comme durant chacun de ses congés, son humeur alternait entre les moments de frénésie et ceux d'abattement où elle ruminait son amertume.

Souvent, Ginny se débrouillait pour venir la distraire de ses introspections sinueuses mais cette fois, Hermione était entièrement seule face à elle-même. Et cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte -toujours posée sur son bureau, à présent face à la fenêtre- et saisit d'une brusque impulsion, elle se leva d'un bond, fouilla hâtivement son armoire pour en ressortir pêle-mêle quelques affaires printanières, puis boucla son sac en un rien de temps.

Un week-end en méditerranée n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne !

Avec un dernier regard sur la pièce, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle empoigna une petite bourse de cuir, son sac de voyage magiquement rétréci et transplana.

Lorsque Hermione parvint à recouvrer son équilibre -après s'être difficilement hissée sur un roc glissant- et constata, résignée, qu'elle était trempée des pieds à la tête ; elle eut le net pressentiment que son séjour au soleil serait placé sous le signe de la malchance…

En effet, il n'était pas écrit au dos de la photo que celle-ci avait été prise à l'extrémité d'une péninsule rocheuse particulièrement fourbe ; d'où la difficulté d'atterrir fermement sur des rochers aux arrêtes tranchantes, humides et couvertes d'algues.

Ainsi, Hermione avait joliment amerri, et même si cela ne s'était pas vraiment fait dans les règles de l'art -quelques battements désordonnés en guise de plongeon- elle avait eu suffisamment d'esprit pour ne pas aller se fracasser le crâne contre les écueils.

Après un rapide sortilège de séchage sur ses vêtements -elle s'y refusait catégoriquement sur ses cheveux, prétextant que cela les rendait encore plus touffus- en priant qu'aucun moldu ne l'ait vu, elle regagna la promenade des Anglais avec quelques appréhensions, rassemblant les bribes de français qui lui restaient en mémoire, souvenirs d'une excursion parisienne avec ses parents.

Elle ignorait complètement où était situé le quartier sorcier de la ville -et même si elle pouvait supposé à juste titre qu'il ne devait pas être bien éloigné du vieux Nice- elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de tapoter de sa baguette toutes les arcades qu'elle rencontrait, ni d'apostropher un passant pour lui demander « s'il connaissait un endroit où se regroupaient plein de gens aux allures bizarres. »

Se félicitant d'avoir pris aussi de l'argent moldu, elle entreprit de rechercher un hôtel dans ses moyens –ce qui excluait d'office tous ceux du bord de mer.

Même si elle aurait pu aisément multiplier son argent, elle était une bien trop honnête Gryffondor pour oser une telle manœuvre.

Après s'être vue annoncer cinq fois que l'hôtel en question était complet, et qu'il valait mieux réserver longtemps à l'avance pour les week-ends de haute saison -phrase qui était immanquablement accompagnée d'un regard exaspéré de la réceptionniste- ; Hermione finit par perdre patience et déclarer à une vieille dame aussi aigrie que peu coopératrice « qu'avec quelques sortilèges, elle arrivait à rendre habitable un placard à balais.»

Inutile de décrire l'empressement avec lequel la patronne chassa cette fauteuse de troubles…

Une heure durant, elle déambula dans de vieilles ruelles à l'aspect chaleureux, se laissant emporter par un tourbillon de langues, de couleurs et d'effluves diverses, goûtant les spécialités locales, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule dense et bruyante, et savourant cette animation délicieuse.

Nice était visiblement une destination prisée : elle y croisa de nombreux étrangers -anglais, russes, italiens- mais pas un seul parmi eux ne semblait être sorcier…

Elle finit par trouver une venelle tortueuse un peu à l'écart, et pointant sa baguette sur un plan de la ville, elle murmura un sort de localisation.

Immédiatement l'emplacement du quartier sorcier y apparut, et elle s'y rendit sans plus tarder.

Contrairement à ses attentes, la place des Licornes -au cœur du quartier sorcier- était presque déserte hormis quelques silhouettes indistinctes qui surgissait d'étroits passages.

Pénétrant dans l'Oeuf d'Or –un pub miteux- elle commanda une Bièraubeure au barman somnolent (qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Tom du Chaudron Baveur) avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une affiche du 9ième Congrès International des Chercheurs de Potions.

Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt quand il lui apparut soudainement que la présence de Snape en ce lieu serait sûrement moins déplacée que la sienne.

Quoiqu'en observant autour d'elle les meubles poussiéreux et le bric-à-brac que dissimulait à peine un comptoir sale, elle commença sérieusement à douter que le professeur Snape ose descendre dans un hôtel aussi crasseux…

Toutefois, par acquis de conscience, elle s'approcha du barman à moitié assoupi, et lui demanda d'une voix claire si un client du nom de Severus Snape avait loué une chambre ces jours-ci…

La réponse lui causa un choc certain, et seul son bons sens l'empêcha d'aller embrasser les pierres froides.

Elle tituba jusqu'à sa chaise, s'y laissa choir et prit la tête entre ses mains, persuadée d'être la cible constante d'un hasard vicieux.

Subitement, elle s'élança au comptoir, pressant le patron de lui donner une chambre, en considérant sans doute que la situation n'était pas encore totalement désespérée.

Balançant une poignée de gallions qui rebondirent dans un bruit métallique, elle se précipita dans les escaliers avec la ferme intention de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son salut vienne…

oOo

Severus reposa délicatement le livre de Potions Anciennes qu'il venait de feuilleter, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que par réel intérêt.

En temps ordinaire, il aurait été absorbé par ses travaux au point d'en oublier l'heure des repas, mais depuis qu'il avait repensé à Hermione, tout autre sujet lui semblait dénué d'importance.

Toutefois, il commençait à sentir la faim lui tenailler le ventre, et par conséquent, décida de sortir dîner.

Il arrivait à peine au palier du premier étage lorsqu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par une jeune fille à la chevelure abondante. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : et si c'était elle… ?

Le couloir mal éclairé ne lui permettait pas de distinguer sa silhouette mais ce fut son parfum sucré qui la trahit.

Oui ! C'était elle ! Et il la tenait dans ses bras ! même s'il doutait qu'elle ait adopté cette posture de son plein gré…

Comme pour lui donner raison, elle se dégagea violemment et recula de quelques pas en le regardant fixement.

Il devina dans ses grands yeux noisette une foule d'émotions, mais ne parvint pas à toutes les identifier.

La surprise, la résignation, et la douleur s'y succédèrent rapidement, sans occulter le voile qui obscurcissait l'éclat de ses prunelles, à l'image du grondement sourd du tonnerre avant le déluge.

C'était la colère et la rage qui assombrissaient son visage ! Il le comprit juste avant qu'une main dépourvue de douceur ne s'abatte sur sa joue gauche.

La gifle claqua dans un silence chargé de ressentiments.

Hermione fixait toujours Snape, et il pressentit qu'elle n'allait pas rester longtemps silencieuse vu l'expression de haine qui se peignait sur ses traits.

- Comment avez-vous pu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. A quoi jouiez-vous ?...

- C'était un pari, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, vous n'auriez pas agi comme cela... Vous avez parié que je finirai dans votre lit avant la fin de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?!cria-t-elle de plus en plus fort. Alors, combien remportez-vous pour avoir perverti l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Gryffondor ? s'écria-t-elle à moitié hystérique, en le mettant au défi de la contredire.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que sa voix portait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ce qui incita Snape à l'empoigner sans ménagement par le bras et à l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il la maintenait d'une poigne assurée.

- Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Vous me dégoûtez ! répétait-elle tandis qu'il la traînait dans l'escalier.

- Pas avant que vous ne soyez calmée ! répliqua-t-il sans desserrer son étreinte.

Etrangement, il conservait son impassibilité coutumière et ne semblait même pas s'émouvoir de la gifle reçue ni de la crise de nerf de son ancienne élève. Il la poussa dans sa chambre sous les combles et verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège informulé.

- Maintenant que vous avez fini de déverser votre rancœur et d'alerter le monde sorcier de vos mésaventures, vous allez m'écouter, articula-t-il avec froideur. Asseyez-vous.

Le ton sans appel la coupa net dans son élan de protestations et elle s'exécuta sans broncher.

- J'ignore qui vous a mis toutes ses absurdités en tête, mais sachez qu'il n'y a absolument aucune histoire de pari derrière ces évènements…gênants ! Je croyais ma lettre explicite, Hermione… reprit-il d'un ton plus doux. Je reconnais avoir fait une erreur en écoutant mes désirs cette nuit là, mais ma conduite n'a jamais été motivée par un quelconque pari !

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous considérez notre nuit…une vulgaire erreur, même pas digne de repentir ! répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

- Oui, c'était une erreur…La plus belle erreur de ma vie, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ainsi ? dit-elle tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Je croyais que vous m'aimiez…et en fait, vous m'oubliez dès que vous quittez votre chambre ! lança-t-elle, accusatrice.

- …Je ne peux pas vous oublier, Hermione, murmura-t-il d'une voix absente. C'est vous qui m'oublierez ! Vous méritez tellement mieux…

- Arrêtez, vous êtes absurde ! Cela vous réjouit donc tant de me faire souffrir ? La situation est-elle délectable? Avouez ! Avouez que vous jouez avec mes sentiments ! s'égosilla-t-elle, rancunière.

- Par Merlin, Hermione, écoutez moi ! Je n'oserai jamais jouer avec vos sentiments ! Je crains seulement que nous ne partagions pas les mêmes...Si vous saviez combien je tiens à vous...souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise en même temps que son cœur bondissait de joie ; était-il vraiment en train de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Les quelques doutes qui subsistaient concernant la sincérité de sa déclaration, furent oubliés dès qu'elle croisa son regard empli d'espoir.

La seconde suivante, elle sanglotait de soulagement dans les bras d'un Snape étourdi de bonheur.

- Severus…chuchota-t-elle en relevant son visage. Ne me refaites plus jamais ça…

- Hermione, si tu attends de devenir Mrs Snape pour me tutoyer, je me vois obligé de t'épouser sur le champ ! Qu'en dis-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il, amusé de son expression ahurie.

- Je t'aime Severus et je serai honorée de devenir ta femme… finit-elle par répondre après avoir repris ses esprits.

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha doucement vers elle, savourant chaque seconde qui séparait encore leur corps. Rien ne pressait : ils avaient désormais toute une vie pour s'aimer…

Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer le sentiment de félicité totale et d'extase qui les envahit au moment où leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser passionné.

Hermione songea que finalement, la malchance n'était pas de ce monde, tandis que Severus se promit de vouer un culte à celui qui avait découvert les bézoards.

_Même si ce n'est pas très original, j'espère que cela vous a plu...?!_


End file.
